Temporary skill boost
A temporary skill boost is anything caused by an item or action that temporarily raises a player's level in one or more skills. It allows the player to do things above their current level. For example, a magic potion, which boosts a player's Magic level by four, will let the player cast High Level Alchemy (which requires 55 Magic) with a Magic level of 51 to 55. It should be noted that temporary skill boosts do not work on all quest, diary, and minigame requirements. Temporary boosts do not stack - for example, a dwarven stout provides +1 Mining and Smithing, and a mature dwarven stout provides +2 to the same skills; using them together will not produce +3, but +2, as that is the maximum boost. Uses *Entering a guild that requires a certain skill level, such as drinking a dwarven stout to enter the Mining Guild. This does not work for the Warriors' Guild. *Doing an action that requires a higher level than the player is currently at, such as using a fishing potion to fish sharks. *Meeting the skill requirements of some quests. Players should keep in mind that temporary boosts do not work on all quests. *Increases speed of gathering skills slightly. Visible skill boosts have no effect after level 99. Example dragon axe special boosts players woodcutting level to 102 from 99. Player will not gain any benefit from this. Level 102 is the same as level 99 at gathering speed. Note: A visible stat-boosting effect will decrease a level every minute. For example, using a botanical pie gives a player 4 levels in Herblore but decreases in the next minute, giving the player only 3 levels. The one-minute interval between stats decreasing or increasing by 1 towards their normal level does not start when you use the boost; it happens at a fixed interval set by the game. This interval is unique to all players, and is not on a global timer. This means that from the moment one logs in, a 60-second timer starts and continues to cycle regardless of whether or not said player has a boost active. This effect also applies to skill reductions, which means that if you boost a level up, it will decrease by 1 in 60 seconds or less. In order to check when your stats will go down again, one of the simplest methods is to drink a very cheap boost (such as beer), wait for it to decrease 1 level, then quickly use the desired boost. Invisible boosts Invisible boosts are not visible on the player's stats screen, and most of them cannot allow a player to perform activities above his or her base level (an exception is the crystal saw). For example, the Woodcutting Guild provides an invisible Woodcutting boost of seven levels, but does not allow a player with 73 Woodcutting to chop magic trees, which require 75 Woodcutting; instead it allows the player to chop trees with the same speed as if they were seven levels higher. Invisible boosts do stack with visible boosts. Items that give temporary boosts *Potions, such as the hunter potion which boosts a player's Hunter level by three. *Food, such as the garden pie which boosts a player's Farming level by three. *Drinks, such as the Wizard's mind bomb which boosts a player's Magic level by two or three depending on the player's Magic level. *Spicy stews - can only be accessed with completion of Evil Dave's section in the quest Recipe for Disaster. These are random and can boost OR lower a skill by up to five. *Crystal saw, which provides an invisible boost of three to a player's Construction level. It allows players to build items as if their Construction level was three levels higher; this is an invisible boost and so can be used in conjunction with tea or stews. *Capes of Accomplishment boost the corresponding skill level to 100/99 when the cape is equipped or operated. Prayer and Hitpoints skillcapes have a cool down period of one minute. List of boosts affecting multiple skills For a list of free to play only temporary skill boosts, see Temporary skill boost (free-to-play). List of temporary boosts ;Notes *A percentage boost is always rounded down, with exception of the chef's delight, which is rounded up. *A reduction of x or more levels means the actual amount reduced depends on the player's level in the skills listed. Trivia *Prior to the update which released the Preserve prayer, players who had temporarily boosted a stat were able to log out before a stat would be restored towards its base level, allowing players to keep the boost for another 60 seconds. Category:Mechanics Category:Skills